darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Randler Hogue
History Randler Hogue was born on Tanaab to an upper class family. He received a thorough education and excelled at his studies. He was always a good student and a model son, never giving anyone any reason to complain. By all means he was the perfect child: mannerly, bright, patient, and skillful. Early on it was discovered that he had a small talent with the Force, but the Jedi did not deem him powerful enough to consider for Jedi training. Thus he grew up with a very normal life. When the Battle of Geonosis occured, Randler was only 14 years of age, yet all ready he was captivated by the galactic events and tension. Very quickly he made up his mind that he wanted to enlist. Unfortunately the Clone Wars ended before he was of age to join the military, however his desire to be a part of the military had not faded. Thus after turning 18, he enlisted in the new founded Imperial Army as an officer due to his education and prior pre-military classes. His dedication and loyalty quickly soared him through the ranks and soon he was second-in-command of newly constructed Imperial Star Destroyer. Zealously he followed the Empire's orders and hunted down various rebel cells and squashed several traitorous uprisings on the Rim. Somehow he lost his sense of touch with reality and the once kind hearted young man he had been. Instead he became a being with new focus. A man with the determination to do whatever needed to be done in order to serve his Empire. His superiors recognized his efforts and rewarded him handsomely. By the time of the Battle of Endor, he was a full Admiral and a commander of a small detachment of Imperial Star Destroyers. While patrolling the Rim, Admiral Hogue received the message that the Emperor and Darth Vader had been killed along with the destruction of the second Death Star and Super Star Destroyer Executer. It was the worst day in Imperial history. Admiral Hogue was devastated. The Empire he so dutifully served was not gone. They had no leader. Their fleet had scattered. The Rebels had won. For two weeks Hogue and his task force idled in space listening to reports from the Core. They heard rumors of various people vying for the Emperors throne. On the military channels there was talk of admirals making a break for the Outer Rim in order to declare havens for loyalist Imperials. Holdouts. Warlords. After discussing matters with the commanders of his task force, he decided their best option was to carve out a hunk of space rich in resources and wait for an organized Imperial resurgence to form in the wake of the Emperor's death. So they picked a star cluster named Gallos and secured it in the name of the Empire. Meanwhile Admiral Hogue led a commando party to the remote reaches of Wayland, the Emperor's treasure world. There he snatched a prototype superweapon from construction docks floating on the edges of the system. He had heard that this was a parallel project mounted along side the endeavors of the Death Star research projects conducted deep in the Maw. Fortunately for Hogue, he had no trouble acquiring control of the weapon, or towing it back to his redoubt in the Gallos Cluster. He now had his trump card. Years passed without any word from the Core. The Gallos Cluster remained isolated from the galaxy around it. The Imperials made the most of it by reforming the fledgling societies of the cluster in their own image and to their own fancy. Technological improvements were made and the people actually prospered under the rogue Imperials' rule. No one ever questioned why Lord Hogue remained in the cluster, even when they learned of the Grand Admiral Thrawn and his attempt to conquer the New Republic. Everyone became attached to the idea of being warlords. The ideas of Empire were meaningless. They had their own empire. And so Lord Hogue remained in control of his little fiefdom in WildSpace, far from the hyperspace routes of trade, and for the most part, completely left alone. It was not until the new of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion that Lord Hogue felt a kindle of duty to that old warrior spirit. A war fever was breaking out through the cluster. Lord Hogue announced to his people that he would once again don the uniform of admiral, and that it was time for the people of the Gallos Cluster to join their brethren in the greater galaxy in their time of need. They would take their fully functional superweapon and annihilate the Vong hordes. They would be the heroes of the galaxy. Legacy Appearances: *Hyperspace: Superlasers & Warlords: First Strike *Galidraan: Superlasers & Warlords: Finding Hogue Personality and Traits Egocentric, power hungry, and delusional. Likes command, the military, power, fame, music, and nerf steak. Dislikes cabbage stew, the Jedi, Hutts, and slavers. Randler was a skillful commander and an excellent admiral. His genius for war, though never truly tested against anything other than guerrillas, pirates, and slavers, is still of use even with the passage of the years. He can be very creative and imaginative on the battlefield. Randler's isolation has caused him to fall out of touch with many things. He still maintains a loose knowledge of events and current technology, but he has fallen a little behind the times. He also suffers from overconfidence in the capabilities of his people. He fears losing power, dying in obscurity or cowardly, and suffocating in his sleep. See Also Behind the Scenes